Betsy's dad calls Ms. Dallas the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Betsy's dad-Eric Ms. Dallas and Betsy's mom-Julie Police Officer-Wiseguy Ms. Dallas' angry voice-Shouty Plot Betsy's dad gets in big trouble. Transcript Darnell: Man, I can't believe Ms. Dallas busted Blaster Bro for doing the chair flipping challenge! I need some revenge on her! (at the school) Ms. Dallas: What are you doing here? Darnell: How dare you catch Blaster Bro all because he did the chair flipping challenge?! That is so it! Get out of here, you N*****! Ms. Dallas: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! You're mean! Darnell: Why not, N*****! Ms. Dallas: Insult me one more time and see what happens! Darnell: Why should I you N*****! Ms. Dallas got very angry and lost her temper at Darnell, who was horrified. Ms. Dallas: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Darnell: Come and catch me, n*****! Tina began to chase after Darnell, yelling angrily. Ms. Dallas: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Ms. Dallas ran back inside the house. Darnell: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Ms. Dallas' house, Ms. Dallas picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Darnell. Darnell: Oh no! Ms. Dallas' going mad! She's got a mace! Ms. Dallas: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Darnell: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Ms. Dallas: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Ms. Dallas kept on chasing after Darnell. Ms. Dallas: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Darnell: AAAAAARGH! Darnell: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Ms. Dallas: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Darnell ran as fast as he could. Ms. Dallas: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Darnell: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before hse gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Darnell ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Ms. Dallas. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Ms. Dallas: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Ms. Dallas: Because he keeps calling me the n-word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the n-word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the n-word! Ms. Dallas: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Ms. Dallas: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry Julie. Ms. Wiseguy will be taking your place. Then the police officer took Ms. Dallas away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Ms. Dallas and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Ms. Dallas was upset) Ms. Dallas (sadly): It's my own fault. Betsy was one of Fluttershy106's favorite characters from Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures and I shouldn't have tried to attack her father. (back at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, I just got a phone call from Mr. Dallas! He told me you called his sister Ms. Dallas the N-Word! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Now thanks to you, she's sent to the insane hospital! Darnell: But Daphne, I wanted to get back at her because she stopped Blaster Bro from doing the chair flipping challenge. Daphne: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! Darnell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Trivia This is the first time Ms. Dallas' first name is mentioned. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Darnell deserves